User blog:LB
"Forever alone, a single man wanders, attempting to fight the good fight." - LB&SCR, 2016 The above sentence is what could probably best describe both fighters in today's matchup: that one man in the right place at the right time who manages to go and save the day despite all the odds being stacked against him. In this corner, we have Jack Reacher, the protagonist of 21 novels and two feature films, a former Military Policeman and brawler who now drifts throughout the US while doing P.I. work. In the other corner, we have Rama, the Rookie SWAT officer turned undercover cop, who uses his martial arts and weaponry skills to disrupt and disable all forms of mob and gang warfare. In this battle of the loners, which one will survive not only to continue wandering, but to also become the Deadliest Warrior!? Jack Reacher Jack Reacher is the protagonist of 21 Novels and 1 short story by British author Lee Childs, and two feature films. Reacher is a former US Army Military Policeman who graduated from West Point. During his 13 year tenure, he reached the rank of Major and recieved two Silver Stars, the Defense Superior Service Medal, Legion of Merit, Soldier's Medal, a Bronze Star, and a Purple Heart (though everything but the first Silver Star and Purple Heart are classified). Among his qualifications include being the only non-Marine to win the Wimbledon Cup (a 1000 yard Marine shooting competition), being the US Army Pistol Champion, being fluent in English, French, and passible in Spanish, in excellent physical shape, outstanding in all man-portable weaponry, and beyond outstanding in H2H Combat. His brawling, H2H Combat Style is a mixture of several Martial arts, and described as "Throwing a Chainsaw with the motor running." Reacher is an expert at turning his own fear into violent fury, and this trait shows in his fighting, saying that "My opponent was focused on tactical victory. I was focused on defiling his grave." Showing that he focuses on winning, not how he will win. Reacher is also seldom remorseful in his actions and has a deeply primal sense of justice, a "His death was his problem, not mine" kinda sense. Yet, Reacher is also shown to be deeply caring about others and completely neglects himself when on a case. Susan Turner (his accomplice in Never Go Back) said "And you've done nothing but chip away at my problem. You're ignoring your own..." This underlying Kindness is also shown when Reacher goes and beats the shit out of abusive husbands many times in the series. Reacher's skills include telling time without a watch, and his melee combat prowess is amplified by his size and strength, youthful brawling obsession, and his military training and tactical knowledge. Being 6 feet 5 inches and 250 lbs, Reacher has easily defeated men both larger and stronger than he. His military background means he doesn't object to any US Military Operation, but he does object to the Politicians and rationales behind them. Weapons |-| Melee = Various Hand-to-Hand Combat Styles *Most prolific being Keysi *Not an expert at any, but prefers being versatile |-| Pistol = 3rd Generation Glock 19 *Weight: 22 oz *Cartridge: 9 x 19mm Parabellum *Muzzle Velocity: 1,230 ft/s *Feed System: 17-round magazine |-| Carbine = M4A1 Carbine *Weight: 7.5 lbs *Cartridge: 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 2,900 ft/s *Fire rate: 750-950 rpm *Range: 500-600 yards *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| The Gun that doesn't Fit = Remington 700 *Weight: 9 lbs *Cartridge: .308 Winchester *Feed System: 5-round magazine Rama Rama is the protagonist of two (and possibly three) feature films entitled Raid. In the first film, Rama is portrayed as a Rookie SWAT Cop ordered to stay back while his more experienced Colleagues assaulted a large building filled to the brim with hardcore criminals and mobsters, but when things fly south, Rama is sent in. After meeting up with his estranged brother and rescuing what remains of the SWAT team, Rama and four others head up to the top to take on the head mobster, where one is killed and another turns traitor. Throughout the film, Rama demonstrates martial arts prowess and skill with firearms. In the Second Film, Rama has become an undercover cop who infiltrates the mob. While infiltrating, a junior mobster incites a three way war between Gangs: Two rival gangs, and a break-away group from one of the gangs. Rama and another undercover cop then go on to stop the Gang war, which if allowed to continue, could prove extremely calamatous for the city. Weapons |-| Melee = Pencak Silat *Focuses on personal defense and psychological health *Able to make use of some melee weapons |-| Pistol = SIG SAUER P220 *Weight: 40 oz *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Muzzle Velocity: 2,493 *Feed System: 8-round magazine |-| Carbine = Heckler & Koch HK416 *Weight: 6.5 lbs *Cartridge: 5.56 x 54mm NATO *Muzzle Velocity: 2,585 ft/s *Fire Rate: 700-900 rpm *Range: 300-400 meters *Feed System: 30-round magazine |-| The Gun That doesn't Fit = Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" *Weight: 6 lbs 3 oz *Cartridge: 12 Gauge *Feed System: 4-round tubular magazine X-Factors |-| Experience = Jack Reacher: 87 Rama: 82 Rama has fought off, in total, four groups of mobsters who have all been out gunning for him, performed undercover operations, and assaulted a heavily defended building that contained hardcore criminals and mobsters, and came out victorious while recieving bodily harm. Jack Reacher has done that as well, alongside doing it on foreign soil and all over the USA, even fighting off an entire town that produced snuff films for the deep web. What gives Reacher the edge is that while he hasn't had the sudden bursts of fighting Rama has experienced, Reacher has had a much longer service life, and even outside the Armed Forces continues to use his skills to fight off those who would do others wrong. |-| Firearms Skill = Jack Reacher: 87 Rama: 76 Rama, being a policeman and a SWAT unit member, has no doubt had training in all sorts of firearms, but Reacher was not only US Army Pistol Champion, he also beat several US Marines in the Wimbledon Cup (a 1000 Yard Shooting Competition usually only for US Marines) and not only became the only Non-marine to win, but also set the competitions record. He is also labeled as having mastered most man-portable weapons, he is also able to calculate wind speed, humidity, trajectory, bullet speed, bullet energy, and bullet force with his mind. |-| Hand-to-Hand Skill = Jack Reacher: 78 Rama: 78 Rama has become a extreme adept at the Indonesian martial art of Pencak Silat, and used it throughout the two films he has appeared in. Meanwhile, Jack Reacher is not an expert at any specific martial art, he prefers versatility and practices several martial arts, and the only one given a specific name is Keysi. |-| Agility = Jack Reacher: 76 Rama: 82 Jack Reacher is anything but slow and sluggish, and is, in fact, actually extremely quick for his massive size. This often makes opponents underestimate the big man. Rama on the other hand, in his prowess of H2H Combat, has developed a skill of being extremely quick in movement, enabling him to quickly move out of the way of blows that would normally prove fatal. |-| Strength = Jack Reacher: 83 Rama: 75 Rama has no shortage of strength, being a police officer, SWAT member, and an extremely proficient melee combatant, but Jack Reacher has been able to only been able to handle enemies his own size, but he has been able to defeat enemies way larger than him, including the Serbian Mobster "Little Joey," a 7 foot tall, 400 pound, steriod-using thug he defeated by lifting him off the ground and dropping him on his head. Battle Notes #The Battle will take place in the dark of night, on an Indonesian island. Reacher will have traveled because an old friend in the US Army will have asked him to investigate the disappearence of of a US Army Officer. Rama will be an the Indonesian Police Officer tasked by the local government to investigate the disappearence upon the behalf of the Indonesians. With Reacher not being there officially, and with his habit of traveling with only a toothbrush and an ATM card... you get the idea. #I HAVE A DECISION FOR YOU NICE PEOPLE TO MAKE MOSTLY BECAUSE I'M LAZY . Your job is to decide whether the sense of justice each character has will end up with them killing one another, or if something will slip and they will end up working together to find the missing Officer. Category:Blog posts